The Probelms with Marrying a Taugel
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Taugels and humans are as different as night and day. So it's no shock that there are a few problems when having a relationship between them. But Panne and Robin make it work. Somehow.
1. Chapter 1

***Peeks from a corner***

 **H-Hey guys. How's-**

 ***Ducks to avoid a mass of weapons and bullets***

 **Whaaaa! I am sorry! I am sorry!**

 **I know I should be working on damn the consequences, Master and Height problem! But I've been busy and well I found some new pairings to gush over! I also finished a few a gaint fight scene in damn the consequences, almost finishing another in Master and starting another in Height Problem! And…**

 **Please don't kill me**

 **A-Anyway, here is something I promised right? My problems with marrying series for our favorite sexy Taguel Panne! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own fire emblem.**

* * *

The Problems with Marrying a Taguel

Robin. The grand master tactician of Ylisse. During times of war he is the soul voice of reason and skill. He is calm during the direst of times. When the blades clash, when the arrows fly, when there is fire raining for sky, he is the one who face is stone and whose mind is clear. Never have his emotions get in the way decisions. Never do they cloud his judgement.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

This is not one of those times.

The lavishing ball room was decorated in pink in white for Maribelle son's and Morgan's engagement party. Robin and Panne being her best friends and parents of bride, were obvious in attendance. The rest of the shepherds were there for support. The party is like any other noble gathering. Expensive foods, fantastic dresses. Men and women in high society speaking out. There were a few average folks, people not born with a sliver spoon, mingling around too thanks to Maribelle trying to break borders between the high class and the common rabble.

The party began on a rather nice note with speeches from both the parents and the bride and groom. However after the dance and everyone sat down for food, things started to take a turn.

"I am not wrong am I?" The noblemen, a slender gentlemen wearing very expensive tuxedo. He sneered, jeering at the tactician.

Who is he anyway? Some hack mage form Plegian with no real credit? How can he, a no name, not only make grandmaster, but become the Exalt's sworn oath brother in under two years!? Both the political and high society world went up in a raging up roar. Raging at how a simple man could rise up the ranks like nothing. But no one could touch him. He is the brother of the Exalt. The 'champion' of the shepherds.

Crossing him would be like going against the whole kingdom. What's worse is that the bastard has nothing they can use on him. He has no bad reputation, no horrible secrets or past. Nothing they can use against him so the public can turn on him. Nothing except his family.

"You've been laying with a beast!" He yelled with a smug grin. Loud enough for everyone to see. "You may as well be an animal yourself."

Robin's eyes burned the man to nothing but a spec as he continued to insult him and his family. Lissa was holding him back along with her brother Chrom, who was trying to quite the man. His wife, Panne, who was wearing a black cocktail dress that fit her frame beautifully and spilt down her right leg, merely watched with calm eyes.

That was his downfall. Not only marrying a Taguel but going as far as to have children with it. Councilmen and noblemen alike took advantage of this 'mess up' in his life. It was mostly glares and sneers at him and his family. Yet still no one was brave enough to address this issue of a low born being so close to the sun. Other royals huddled behind the man taunting Robin agreeing with him in whispers.

"I still don't see the appeal in bestiality." The nobleman snickered.

"Why you!" Robin was ready to commit murder, bearing his teeth, and struggling between Lissa's and Chrom's hold on him.

"That's enough James!" The king barked back.

James bowed humbly, "My apologies my lord. I mean no ill intent. But I just cannot stand by while the crown is tainted by such filth." He looked up at the grand master tactician with a kind smile. "Maybe we re-establish those old slavery laws?"

"THAT'S IT!" Robin roared as he summed a spell tome making Lissa and her brother duck out of the way of a yellow blast of lighting that slammed into the noble. Making him fly and crash into a table. Scattering the other nobles and the plates of food which flew in the air.

James didn't have enough time to notice the pasta on his head before Robin's foot slammed in his chest. The tactician eyes burned with a volcano like intensity. The tome had changed from yellow to a sick purple along with his hand. A ghastly black smoke evolved his hand.

"Don't you dare beg for mercy…" A voice so cold, so uncaring and heartless, the room filled with fear as if Grima himself was standing there. James whimpered as he lost control of his bladder. "Your prayers will not reach Naga!"

"Ok. I believe that is enough."

Panne, using her Taguel strength, picked her husband up by his collar. Cutting off his magic and making his dangle like dog being held by the scuff of his neck. It help that his wife is a head taller than him.

"What the-!? Panne!?" Robin was surprised by his wife's intervention.

"We are deeply sorry for the interruption." Panne gave a deep respectful bow to everyone at the party. Causing many to reel back in shock at the air of pride and high esteem that waved off of her. "We will excuse ourselves."

Like a bale of hay, she lifted her husband on her shoulder and calmly walked out of the party. Her lover complaining all the way.

"Heck no! I am not through with that guy yet! Let me go!" Robin pointed at James with pure hate and dedication. "You better sleep with one eye open! You hear me!? One. Eye. Open!"

James would have responded with a fearing whimper at the rage in Robin's eyes. But he had already fainted.

* * *

Outside of the castle Panne carried her raging spouse to the forest. While Robin continued to rant and rave about the many ways he was going kill the poor noblemen his wife sat down at the base of a tree a laid her husband's head in her lap.

"Panne-oaf!?" Robin tried to get up but she shoved him right back down in her lap. This time with a heavy glare and a light growl in the back of her throat. He sighed and allowed himself to lay in his wife's lap you started petting his hair. Running her fingers through it, marveling at its silky touch.

His wife is a cuddle bunny, no pun intended. She loves to snuggle and hold her lover close to her. There was time where she would randomly hold him in public. Not that he minded. Whenever she was angry, she hold her husband close and silently paly with his hair. She said that it softness was like Taguel fur and was amazed at how it got so soft. He didn't hate this side her, in fact he loved it when she wasn't always her sexy serious self. It made him fall even deeper in love with her.

They laid there in silence. Her hands playing and grooming his messy white locks, while he silently tried to calm the raging tundra that was his anger.

"I am not apologizing." He spoke after some time when her index finger twirled around his hair.

"I don't expect you to." Her voice always so calm and reasonable. When was the last time he saw her in anger he'll never know. "You can be quite the child sometimes."

His eye twitched in annoyance. But he wasn't going to deny it.

She continued to play with his hair and, unsurprisingly he found himself losing all the fire he had. This woman has more magic than any spell tome to be able to calm him down with a few gentle cresses in his hair.

"He deserved what he was going to get." He spoke again after a while. Looking up at the night sky. The inky blackness is made into a canvas of dancing lights and the clear white mirror of the full moon. It was is a truly beautiful piece.

Yet it does not compare to Panne. Whose face remained relaxed with her eyes closed thinking on what he had said.

"Are you going to say that you weren't mad too?" He asked.

"No." She said rather quickly.

He chuckled lightly, his grin like a cat's. "Now whose being the child?"

With calm and cool indifference, she playfuly flicked him in the head. He jokingly winced with smile.

They returned to the silence of the world. None of the voices of the party. No thoughts of their ever present busy daily lives. Not even the sounds of nature bother them. For Panne with was a welcoming oddity. Being a warrior of nature she is naturally attuned to the world around her. With her ears she knows that the world is never quite. There are no quite nights as the bugs flew and crawled. The nightly predators aroused and roamed. The wind howling and speaking. The trees slowing aging. There are no quite nights. Unless she is with her mate.

Whenever Robin was around her every other sound but him are all block out. They are not even considered white noise, since they would need to make some form of sound. The world around her became a blank space.

She found it terrifying at first. Almost nearly avoiding her husband during their first few months as lovers. Yet that fear only swiftly vanished. She loved these quite moments. This to her is true peace.

His gentle hand brought her out of her daydreaming. The back of his hand brushed her cheek lovingly. She grasped it. Leaning her cheek in his warm palm. A palm that has held blades and fire. A palm drenched in blood. And yet this palm is so soft so caring. She couldn't believe it could kill anything.

"Do you remember…how I felt when I first met you?" He smiled warmly at their first meeting.

She titled her head in thought, "Your heart was beating faster than a doves wings. You were rather terrified of me."

"I was scared yeah. But not of you." He can never be sacred of her. Not even when she transforms.

"Then you were nervous?"

He laughed, "Try again Usagi-chan."

She glared slightly at the valmense nickname, but she didn't really hate it. Just finding it odd. It meant little rabbit. A cute but annoying nick name he gave her when he was studying the country. At least it meant he was in a better mood than before.

She tired thinking of something else that would unnerve her brave tactician. "…Were you worried about how I'd feel about you and your amnesia?"

"Yeah." He smiled fondly at her. "Everyone had me at arm's length. They watched what they said around me. Whenever anyone talked about the past when I was around the subject would pretty much change."

His eyes sadden as he remembered how lonely it got around his friends. "Back then. My past…always hunted me."

His wife was silent, gently stroking his head.

"Did I already have a family? Was I some sort of mercenary? A king? A farther? Some kind of knight?"

He paused at his next though, even if they weren't true they still shook him.

"…Was I a murder? Some heartless thief? Was I…" He couldn't look her in the eye about what he was about to say next.

"Was I a Taguel hunter too?"

Panne immediately kissed her husband's lips, banishing all those dark thoughts. The tenderness of the kiss washing over him.

"I don't care about the you in the past or future. I only care about the you now." Cradling Robin's head she nuzzled her nose with his; a Taguel's way of showing affection.

He chuckled, kissing her back lightly. "I know. It was meeting you that made believe that. Even though you knew about me not having a past, you didn't step over your words. You just said what you meant."

Her husband is always an odd one. From the odd nicknames to the simple fact of he being herself making him glow. It seemed the smallest things can make her mate happy. He truly is an odd male.

 _'But I am a little strange myself for marrying a human huh?'_ She thought with one of her small grins.

"You mean a lot to me Panne. You, Yarne and Morgan. I don't think I would even be here without you all." He gave such a warm and charming smile that she couldn't help but blush.

Being the strong warrior that she, Panne is not a woman to blush even in the cutest of situations. Even since she met and married Robin however, she couldn't stop herself from turning red in the face form her lover's flattering.

"Which is why tonight I am having noble soup." Robin chuckled darkly. Thinking of how he was going cook the man who insulted his family. "Did you really think I would forget about that?"

"Tch." She starting to hate his outstanding memory. She used the same tact that Sumia used on her husband when she did something wrong. She called sweet talking. Honestly she thought it was an odd name but she thought she try it out. She had a feeling trying one of man spawn's technique wouldn't work for her.

He sat up looking her right in those powerful blood red eyes, "You've killed men for less Panne. Why are holding back now?"

The proud and brave Taguel looked into Robin's cool black orbs, until she sighed. Standing up she traded places with him by sitting his lap resting her back against his chest. Almost automatically he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to rip out his heart and use his head as a sparring dummy." Panne growled.

Robin laughed, kissing his wife on the neck. "That's my girl."

"I don't think praising me for murder is a good thing." She tried to sound serious, but it came out as a purr form her husband's sweet kiss. He isn't the only one whose anger wanted to explode. If it wasn't for Cordelia being next to her, she would pounced and tore into the foolish man spawn. But her ears hear more than any human. Her husband's very integrity is thrown in question because of their union. It was one of the reasons why she hates rich parties; besides being forced to wear dumb clothing.

The stares and glares were not centered at her, but at her husband. It takes everything she has not to lash out at them. But for her new family she would tolerate anything.

"It is when you're not being yourself." He played with her ears that were hidden in her hair, rubbing between his fingers. He thought about letting them. She looked at lot more homely and he loved to touch them. But with how the people are in the party he regrettably decided against it. How she gets her hair so soft he'll never know.

"..But it is myself that gets you in trouble." It is truly rear to hear her voice become so meek and quite.

He rolled his eyes. He noticed that everyone was rather terrified of her and thought her cold and intimidating. But she was really fragile and sensitive about the people around her. That is where Yarne got his gentle side form.

"Panne, had I cared about what every noble said about me I would be fat, lazy, and/or an idiot." Holder her closer with one hand and using the other to massage that sweet spot in her inner ear.

"Mmmm…." And like that she became a puddle of jelly. All that anger she had quickly melted with her.

"If you didn't want to go why didn't you just say so? I may not be as strong as you but you know I am no glass doll. You can be blunt with me." She watched him kill armies and take a blade for her. She knows his more a dragon than a doll.

He nuzzled her neck, the way of saying I love you. "I know how you hate these types of things."

To be honest, he was thinking of taking an early retirement as Chrom's tactician. All these royal meetings and parties are not as fun as they seemed and dragging his family to them just makes the situation worse. He wouldn't mind living in a warren with Panne and his family, it would be a lot more relaxing than the hustle and bustle of the city.

"But-"

"No buts!" He stopped her playful poking her in the cheek. "Now the next time someone make you anger you will…."

"Tear them to pieces?" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Right!" The pride in his voice made her giggle. Giggle. Like a little girl. Never has she laughed in such a light hearted way.

 _'This man truly dose work wonders.'_

"That however only applies to me." The sly grin on her face belonged to cheeky fox than sweet rabbit.

"Wait so you can beat the living heck out someone but I can't?"

"Yes it's, what is that man spawn saying again?" She titled her head in thought.

"A woman's right?" Robin chuckled.

"A right? Hmm I suppose that will have to suffice."

Robin laughed again. Kissing his wife you kissed him back. All the anger and rage of the situation before gone.

Panne cupped her husband's face, kissing him deeper. Wiggling in his lap. Makin him growl in a worry.

"Uh, Panne-"She cut him off with a fiery kiss. Being a Taguel, Panne is rather easy to arouse. Its cooling her off that is the problem.

"Ah I knew you two would be here." Chorm had rescued his friend for from a full six hours of being ridden like a wild wyvern. However it didn't deter his wife form letting her hold on him go.

Ever since Robin's small rampage the Exalt took the time to calm the party goers then finally go look for his friend and his wife to make sure they didn't destroy a town or two.

"Chrom, uh look I-"

The king shook his head at his closet friend, "Don't worry about it. We all understand where you were coming form. He had no right to insult you all like that."

Robin grin, thankful for some many friends. "Thanks."

"And don't worry about getting back at him" Chrom chuckled in dark humor. "Maribelle give him one her lectures."

Robin paled, "Ouch." Maribelle lectures as deadly as any weapon. When she goes off she rails into the sources of her anger with pure dignity and out right hellish fury. She held a whole army back just with her stern cold, brutal, and unrelenting evil lecture; half of them even cried in fear. They had won that day with just her words alone. She even made the devil dragon himself flinch from her words. No one deserved the fate of taking a full on tongue bashing form her.

"I kind of feel sorry for him." He the smiled maliciously. "Just a little anyway."

Suddenly Panne had shoved him right to the ground. Pining Robin under her by his shoulders, a recognizable hunger in her eyes.

"Wha!? Panne!? What are you-"

"I believe I am taking advantage of my womanly rights?" she hummed a as if she was about to eat are rather delicious meal. Crème du Robin.

Her husband gulped as Chrom smirked, "Well I tell everyone you're a little busy at the moment." The king left his friend in the jaws of predator.

"Oh boy…" Once more, his wife is easy to fire up, but getting her down takes about an army. And Robin is only one man. As Panne licked her lips he was wondering why everyone compares to a bunny when she's more of wolf.

Not that he felt like complaining anyway.

* * *

 **Another of my favorite wives! Panne is seriously awesome! Calm, cool, but very nice sweet on the inside. She reminds me more of a lone wolf than a rabbit though. Also there will be no stopping on the rabbit puns. You have been warned.**

 **Review and tell me how you really feel! And give me a PM if you if have any questions or just want to talk about your favorite pairing or fic.**

 **Also since E3 and an anime convention is coming up I won't be working much on my stories for about two weeks. I will be waiting for the release dates for persona 5 and Xenoblade Chronicles X** **release dates so I can per-Order them like mad man.**

 **Tell me in your reviews! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second one-shot! Oh and I think made a mistake on the habits of rabbits….**

 **Meh. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own fire emblem.**

* * *

The problems with Marrying a Taguel

Chrom paced his throne room. Frantic. Eager. Scared.

He should be other. Looking for his closest friend. However he is stuck here, chained for three months by his royal duties.

Three months….

That's how long it's been since Robin, the grandmaster tactician of the Shepard's, and Panne, the powerful Taguel and Robin's wife went missing.

The stressed king ran a shaky palm through his hair. They were only meant to be gone for twice for a small vacation in the beaches of Valm. Then those two weeks became three. Then they became four. And then they became sixteen. Sixteen weeks and five days. It was too long without his friend.

Yarne, their son, was the first to attack after the first week of their disappearance. Quickly shifting and dashing off to find them. Morgan being the calmer of the two, raced with him. Soon everyone was in on the frantic search for them. However all results are the same….

"Milord…"

Chrom swiftly turned to see Fredrick and Lissa both returning form their recent search. He looked at them, no words because the question was always the same. And so is the answer.

"We…didn't find anything…." His younger sister answered with small voice and morbid shake of her head. Frederick, feeling nothing but shame for not finding their friend looked at the ground with anger, and clenched fist.

"…" Chrom said nothing. He is lost. Not one but two of his closest friends are gone and he can do nothing but wait for his friends to bring in more bad news.

"Have you eaten anything? You really pale." His sister tried to change the subject to a lighter tone.

"Ah…right..." When was the last time he's eaten?

"Milord if you'd like I can cook you something." Fredrick spoke worried about his charge.

Chrom shook his head walking past them with a grim look. "No. Thank you but I think a glass of water might do." With a heavy heart they watched the king drag himself to the kitchen.

Chrom was starting to lose the fire he had once had. He at once thought not to worry about his friend. Why should he? Together they have beaten army after of risen and humans alike. Nothing could stand in their way when they are on the field of battle. Grima was nothing more than a bug in their path.

Apart, Robin's intellect in combat is leagues above anyone in the group. He can be everyone in chess. And when it comes to actually combat, magic and blades are just like a mind. Sharp and deadly. Panne, calm and collected, is the very meaning of survival. Forest, mountains, and army of risen, Panne can thrive in any and every place on this earth. It would make sense for anyone not to be worried about these two titans of battle and survival.

Those feelings left after two months. Now he mind was racing with thoughts worse than death.

He sighed, "I have to control myself. Maybe something came up, or maybe Valm needed him for something. Without him send a letter for three months."

He tried to cheer himself on as he walked into the kitchen, leaning on the skin. This constant worrying is killing him. It was as bad as when he first disappeared after battle with Grima. But that time he was a part of the search party instead of some figure head king dealing with annoying politics.

"I have to find him. Come hell or high water, I am joining the search party." He gripped the edge of the sink with white knuckles.

"Afternoon Chrom." Robin said as he walked past him with two cops of water in his hands.

"Afternoon Robin."

….

"BLOODY HELL!" Chrom screamed and nearly tackled his friend with a huge bear hug.

"Wha!?" Robin stumbled a little, trying to keep the water in his hands form spilling.

"Robin you crazy fool! Where have you been!?" Chrom grin nearly split his face as he took a look at Robin. Who, oddly enough looked perfectly fine. The only strange thing was he was only wearing his night pants, shirtless, with a towel around his neck.

"Um what do you mean? I been in the castle the whole time."

Robin walked out of the kitchen, with a slacked jaw Chrom.

"C-Come again?"

Chrom raced after his friend into the hallway, demanding an explanation.

"What do you mean you've been in the castle this whole time!?"

"I mean I've been in this castle. In my room."

Chrom's eye started to do that dumb twitchy thing. "You mean you've been in your room for three months…."

"Eh?" Now it was the tactician turn to look surprised. "It's been three months? Damn no worried I am tired…."

"Ok. Robin." Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose because of the headache he was receiving. "Forgive my language but that is the biggest load of horse shit! Don't you know how worried we all were about you!?"

They had searched night and day, week after week, worked themselves to the bone looking form him. And yet here he is. Looking like he had just come out of the shower.

"It was only three months Chrom. That was longer than the time I 'died'." Robin laughed a little. "You worry way too much."

 _'Give me back my feelings you white haired bastard!'_ At his point Chrom was going to make Robin really disappear for three months.

They stopped at the front of Robin's door, Chrom still fuming.

"Robin. What in the blazes have you been doing in your room for three months? And where is Panne? Don't tell me she's been here this whole time too!?"

Robin didn't look his friend in the eye, "Uh wweelll…."

Chrom's palm and face had a very nice meet and greet.

"Ugh….Why didn't you say anything…." He really didn't want to hear the answer to that. Granted he is glad his friend is alive and well but this is just completely ridiculous.

"Ok well," Robin began. "You know when Panne and I were visiting the beaches for a little vacation for two weeks?"

"Yeah?" Chrom urged him to go on.

"We did go to the beaches and everything, but on our way back Panne was feeling…odd."

"Odd how?" Chrom went back into worry mode. Was she sick?

"Umm hmmm how to explain…" Robin became nervous. Looking between his bedroom door and the window. "Do you know what season it was when we left three months ago?"

"Hm? It was the beginning of spring. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh well Taguel physiology is similar to that of a rabbit's annnddd…." Robin really didn't want to say what was on the tip of his tongue.

Chorm however was getting agitated, "Damnit Robin spit it out already!"

"Um I been tending to my…'husbandly duties' I guess…" Robin gave a nervous and very crooked smile.

Chrom just looked more confused, "You wha-"

Suddenly Panne emerged form Robin's bed room, making Chrom blush like a fire spell. She was wearing nothing but Robin's coat as it hugged her beautiful curves. There was a blush on her cheeks but she did not look amused as she swayed and strutted up to her husband. Hips like a pendulum. Clutching Robin tightly form behind, her hands roaming his chest. Being a head taller than him, she bent her head down to nuzzle and growl into his neck possessively Her hips swaying back and forward in need.

"Robin, darling, what's taking you so long…." She moaned, nibbling in to Robin's next. It seems she hasn't noticed Chrom. Or cares.

"Ah sorry dear. I'll be there in a moment." Surprisingly Robin only blushed as he wife continued to lightly fondle and paly with his body. Chrom was surprised Robin could hold the water.

"Hrrmmm…." She grumbled nuzzling and cuddling with her husband impatiently. Practically dragging him to their room.

And that's when it hit Chrom. Rabbits. Spring.

Panne is in heat.

"Yeah sorry Chrom." Robin looked apologetic, which is rather hard when your wife is kissing your neck, and pulling you into your bedroom. "Taguel heat cycles last until early summer. I'll see you in another week." With that husband and wife disappeared in their room. Leaving Chrom slack jawed and red.

"Chrom!"

"Milord!"

Lissa and Fredrick came running down the hall to the shocked Chrom.

"We heard you yelling! Is it true? Is Robin here!?" Lissa jumped up and down in pure excitement at the thought.

"Uh well yes and no…" Chrom just couldn't find the right words. He only gestured to the door. "I uh wouldn't suggest opening it."

The two raised an eyebrow at the odd suggestion, but decided to just put their ears to the door. The blood swiftly rushed to their faces at what they heard.

"Now. Where were we?" It was Robin's voice that spoke through the door in a low and husky voice.

"Hmm…" That sweet moan was form Panne. "I believe the evil farmer was teaching the naughty rabbit how to properly eat a carrot…"

"Ah yes. I caught sneaking through my fields you poor creature. Now how should I punish you…?" His voice became dark as there was a rustling of bed sheets.

There was another moan form Panne, as she spoke in a teasing whisper. "Oh promise you'll be gentle?"

"Heh heh, only if you beg." Robin laughed darkly.

Panned chuckled lightly, her arousal flowing form her words.

"Then I won't beg…"

"Oh my…" Fredrick had no other words to describe what was going on.

"…." Lissa could only listen to with a massive blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Farther there you are!" It was at that time that Lunica decided to walk down the hall to greet her family.

"Ahh!?" They all jumped in surprise at the young woman who looked gave them a questionable gaze.

"What are you all doing here?" Then her eyes suddenly lit up. "Have you found Robin and Panne!?"

Lissa gave a blush and glance at the wall, "Kind of…"

Lunica became ecstatic. The man is like an uncle to her, she was truly disgruntled when she heard he was missing. "Really!? Let me see them!"

She was about to rushed the door when they jumped in front of her. Waving their arms franticly to stop her.

"Ahhh nononononon!" Chorm shouted, terrified of what his daughter may see. "You CANNOT see them!"

"Ah yes they are um very busy at the moment." Fredrick tried to sound as coy as possible.

"Their busy? Busy doing what" She asked.

Chrom tried to find the right words to say what he friend is doing at the moment. "He's uh well-"

"He's tending to her garden!" Lissa, however beat him to it.

"Lissa!"

"Milady!"

Both Fredrick and Chrom scolded her.

"What? I am not lying am I?"

Lunica however just titled her head at the situation.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Rabbits don't go into heat. They constantly ovulating, or constantly in heat. So yeah. Panne's always horny.**

 **The more you know.**

 **So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Or just plain nuts?**

 **Tell me in your reviews!** **And give me a PM if you if have any questions or just want to talk about your favorite pairing or fic.**

 **Also since E3 and an anime convention is coming up I won't be working much on my stories for about two weeks. I will be waiting for the release dates for Persona 5 and Xenoblade Chronicles X release dates so I can per-Order them like mad man.**

 **Later!**


End file.
